


Chapter 1

by Jennifer947



Series: If Isabel Came Back Alive... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BEWARE OF SPOILERS FOR AOT MANGA AND ANIME, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer947/pseuds/Jennifer947
Summary: What if Isabel suddenly came back alive? Told in the perspective of Female Eren





	Chapter 1

I grunted as I carved my blades into the neck of the titan, blood spraying me with blood. Using the gouged neck as a foothold, I back flipped onto the arm of a titan grabbing for me, wind ripping at my hair. My muscles burned as I slid down the arm and sent my omni maneuver gear latching into both eyes. Launching myself over the head, I twisted and sliced the chunk of the neck off. I firmly grasped its tufts of hair as the titan came crashing down.  
My bones jarred from the impact as I rolled off the titan stiffly. “You have improved since the last six months I’ve been training you,” a gruff voice said behind me.   
“Sir!” I called as I saluted firmly, a warm feeling spreading in my chest. The captain did not give compliments lightly. Since the past half year, I have gone through rigorous training from Levi to prepare for the plan of attack of sneaking into the Marley Empire. Since revealing my titan form would mean certain death, I to learn to fight without depending on it. My screaming muscles the morning after trainings have finally paid off, as I am evidently improving.  
“That was fantastic Eren!”   
I turned around to see Armin grinning and staring in awe at me. Even Mikasa was smiling, which was a rare occasion.   
“Ah it was nothing—” I began, embarrassed, but Mikasa cut me off: “I agree with Armin. That was quite amazing.”  
“Go Eren! Kick that titan’s ass!” I looked past Armin’s shoulder to see Connie hollering while waving his arms as Sasha cheered behind him. Jean looked annoyed as usual, but from the quirk of him mouth, I knew that he was impressed too.  
I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could, Levi ordered us to regroup. “Let’s keep riding forward. We’ll find a place to camp for the night.”   
“YES SIR!” we called shouted. This mission was just a 4 day mission with only Levi squad since it was just to test out my abilities.  
We got on our horses and continued riding west. The sunset painted the sky with a blend of soft pinks and oranges. Soon the sky settled into nightfall, and the only noise were the snorting of the horses and their soft hoofbeats on the grass. The sky was covered with thick clouds, and the only light were the flickering torches that we carried.  
Suddenly, I heard a gasp behind me. “Look!” Armin whispered, point in the distance. I squinted, and with a jolt, I realized that there was a faint firelight in the distance. Now, everyone’s attention was on the flicker of light. Levi’s eyes narrowed, and I knew that we were all thinking the same thing: there wouldn’t be anyone this far outside the wall.  
Our senses were on high alert now. The night air seemed eery, and the wind picked up, whistling and sending the flames of our torches dancing. Soon, we were close enough make out a wall of honey-comb like caves.   
Without orders, we knew to split up in two groups: Levi and I in one group and Sasha, Connie, Jean, Armin, and Mikasa in the other. We stopped to stamp out our torches before the person in the cave noticed. Plunged in darkness, we could only follow the faint shapes of our companions next to us.  
When we were only several hundred feet from the caves, we left the horses and drew our swords, planning to continue the rest of the way on foot as Mikasa’s group stayed back in case we were ambushed.   
We got close enough see a girl with choppy brown pigtails sitting with her back to us in front of the fire, roasting several kabobs carefully. When were right outside the cave, I was barely breathing. With a slight nod from Levi, we stepped into the light.  
“Turn around slowly.” I said, ready to pounce if she showed any sign of attack. She jerked and gasped, whirling around, nearly falling into the fire. She was surprisingly young, around my age with wide, green eyes, filled with fear. When her eyes settled on Levi, they widened with shock. “Le- lev--” I felt Levi stiffen beside me, in total shock: “Isabel?”

 

To be continued.....


End file.
